Bric à drabbles
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Des petites histoires en 100 ou deux cent mots. Des petits moments de la vie de nos personnages préférés...Les vacances de Sirius et Severus, Pansy après le mariage de Drago et Astoria, Seamus, Percy, et plein d'autres!
1. Un coup d'oeil qui valait le voyage

**Titre** : Un coup d'œil qui valait le voyage  
**Personnages**: Albus/Gellert  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Magicobus  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Un coup d'œil qui valait le voyage**

Grindenwald était un homme brillant, à l'avenir radieux et au physique délectable. En tout cas, c'était son opinion.

Il avait cependant un point faible, deux en fait avec le chou rouge.

Son estomac.

Plus jamais il ne monterait dans ce bus à la couleur dégradante et à la conduite erratique digne d'un conducteur de fiacre parisien sous absinthe.

Il sortit de l'engin et se raccrocha au mur le plus proche. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur des bottines à boucles de bronze. Son regard remonta le long de la cape jusqu'au visage.

Ce trou perdu offrirait peut-être plus que prévu.

Fin


	2. Les souvenirs d'un vieux briscard

**Titre** : Les souvenirs d'un vieux briscard  
**Personnages**: Alastor Maugrey  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Detraqueur  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Les souvenirs d'un vieux briscard**

Pour un Auror en fin de carrière être confronté aux Détraqueurs peut être bien plus dangereux que pour un débutant.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'un bleu, Alastor se rappelle avoir vu un vétéran s'effondrer alors que lui-même n'avait que la chair de poule. Cela l'avait rendu fier, imbécile qu'il était.

Désormais il sait quels risques représentent ses souvenirs de combats terribles et de découvertes macabres. Pour qui sait regarder, les cicatrices de son corps mutilé ne sont pas les seules qu'il arbore.

Cependant il n'a pas l'intention de se faire avoir.

Face aux Détraqueurs, c'est toujours lui qui tire le premier.

Fin


	3. Les légendes sont trompeuses

**Titre** : Les légendes sont trompeuses.  
**Personnages**: Gellert  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Rumeur  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Les légendes sont trompeuses**

La légende voulait qu'il y trouve une pierre qui rendrait la vie à ceux qui l'ont perdue, une baguette invincible et une cape qui le rendrait invisible aux hommes.

Les légendes sont trompeuses et entraînent les hommes dans une nasse toujours plus serrée.

La rumeur veut qu'il y ait trouvé un amant devenu ennemi qui lui arrachera la baguette, qui aura la force de ne jamais utiliser la pierre et qui saura bien l'empêcher de jamais trouver la cape.

Les rêves de Gellert en ont fait un mage noir mais les cauchemars d'Albus le garderont du côté de la lumière.

Fin


	4. Un élève fort peu prometteur

**Titre** : Un élève fort peu prometteur  
**Personnages**: Rufus Scrimdgeour, Alastor Maugrey  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Auror  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Un élève fort peu prometteur**

« Tu dois faire preuve d'autorité, Rufus. »Insista Maugrey en remplissant le verre de son successeur « Sinon cet imbécile se fera tuer à la première escarmouche en s'avançant sans couverture.

-Il est incorrigible et complètement indiscipliné. Il n'arrive pas à s'entendre avec les autres élèves, il a déjà rossé deux professeurs et je le récupère en cellule de dégrisement chez les collègues après chaque permission. Crois-moi, même s'il est diplômé de l'Académie, il jettera l'éponge en trois mois. Il n'est pas fait pour être Auror.

-Comment il s'appelle le vilain petit canard en question ?

-Shackelbot, Kingsley Shackelbot. »

Fin.


	5. Avant la Bataille

Titre : Avant la Bataille

Fandom : HP

Disclaimer : Harry, Hermione et tous leurs petits camarades appartiennent à JKR….

Pairing : Minerva/Alastor

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 100 tout rond

Petit cadeau pour oceanonox

* * *

**Avant la Bataille**

Leurs vies ont été bien remplies, de combats contre les mages noirs d'un côté, contre la bêtise qui les engendre souvent d'autre part.

Chacun d'eux aurait pu prendre le temps de faire le premier pas, mais ils étaient toujours si occupés que même s'ils savaient que c'était possible, cela avait toujours été repoussé à demain. Ils avaient tellement de temps...

Mais aujourd'hui ils sont âgés et demain ils seront peut-être morts.

Alors avant la Bataille, pendant qu'Albus expose le plan d'attaque, Alastor et Minerva se tiennent par la main sous la table, parce que c'est peut-être tout ce qu'ils auront.

Fin.


	6. Une parole malheureuse

Titre : Une parole malheureuse

Fandom : HP

Disclaimer : Harry, Hermione et tous leurs petits camarades appartiennent à JKR….

Pairing : LM/NM

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 100 tout rond

Petit cadeau pour aylala

* * *

**Une parole malheureuse**

Tout était partie d'une dispute à propos d'un sourire à une petite dinde.

D'habitude la jalousie de Narcissa flattait son orgueil. Cependant, fatigué par une réunion nocturne Mangemortesque, il avait commis l'erreur fatale.

« _Non, mais vraiment_, c'est ridicule. Tu veux retourner chez tes parents ? Fais le en silence ! »

Le regard de Narcissa aurait fait reculer le Lord lui-même.

« _TU_ est en tort !

— Je dois rentrer chez mes parents ? Ils sont morts et vivaient ici ! »

Elle eut un sourire cruel.

Depuis, il supportait leurs vilaines bobines dès la table du petit déjeuner.

Fin.


	7. Le jeune homme de la chambre d'à côté

Titre : Le jeune homme de la chambre d'à côté

Fandom : HP

Disclaimer : Harry, Hermione et tous leurs petits camarades appartiennent à JKR….

Pairing : Severus/Sybille

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 100 tout rond

Petit cadeau pour meishkaos

* * *

**Le jeune homme de la chambre d'à côté**

Elle arriva la veille pour calmer par le sommeil les ravages du Magicobus sur sa concentration.

Tandis qu'elle dînait dans la salle, elle fit la connaissance d'un jeune homme, très intéressé par son don et par le poste proposé par Dumbledore. C'était si rare de croiser un esprit ouvert !

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, il s'était déjà levé. Il lui fallut quelques mois avant de le revoir, deux décennies avant de comprendre.

Elle ne lui pardonna que le jour où elle fleurit sa tombe pour la première fois, quand elle comprit qu'elle serait la seule à le faire.

Fin.


	8. Les potions de réconciliation

Titre : Les potions de réconciliation.

Fandom :HP

Disclaimer : Harry, Hermione et tous leurs petits camarades appartiennent à JKR….

Pairing : SS/HG

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 100 tout rond

Petit cadeau pour septentrion1970

* * *

**Les potions de réconciliation**

Un remède contre la myopie pour Potter.

Un élixir contre la douleur des cicatrices pour William Weasley.

Une lotion pour les cheveux pour Arthur Weasley.

Un aphrodisiaque pour Minerva, il refusait de savoir avec qui elle l'employerait.

Une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour Georges Weasley, un sirop contre l'hystérie pour sa sœur Ginny.

Une quintessence de fertilité en flacon pour Pénélope Weasley, comme si le monde ne comptait pas assez de rouquins.

Avec tout ce qu'il venait de brasser pour les amis de sa femme, il espérait que Hermione se déciderait enfin à lui pardonner cette incartade avec Narcissa.

Fin.


	9. Pour relever le tout

**Titre** : Pour relever le tout

**Personnages/Pairing**: Olivier/Marcus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13

**Défi**: Petits bonheurs

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Pour relever le tout**

Il y a trois ans qu'Olivier a été engagé comme Gardien de Flaquemare. Son statut le rendrait délirant de joie si l'_Autre_ ne jouait pas dans le même club.

Au premier entraînement, leur bagarre leur a valu une amende et deux jours à Sainte Mangouste.

Ils n'ont jamais réussi à mettre leur différent de côté : ils se sont contentés de changer de terrain.

Tandis qu'ils se fichent des coups de coude plus ou moins gentils pour savoir qui sera au-dessus cette fois, Olivier se dit que son antagonisme avec Marcus est la pointe d'épice qui rend sa vie savoureuse.

Fin.


	10. La chasse du Pequod

**Titre** : La Chasse du Pequod

**Fandom en visite** : Moby Dick

**Personnages/Pairing**: Alastor Maugrey sous couverture, Ishmaël et une baleine blanche.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR et à Melville

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: cross-over

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**La Chasse du Pequod**

Ishmaël courbe le dos sur le cordage qu'il répare et se fait aussi petit que possible quand le Capitaine Achab passe derrière lui. C'est qu'il a mauvais caractère, le Maître du Pequod. Le bruit de son pilon résonne lugubrement sur le pont tandis que l'homme fait les cent pas.

Les marins s'écartent de lui et n'entendent donc pas ce qu'il marmonne sous son tricorne:

« Avalé par une baleine blanche, avalé par une baleine blanche. Il en a des bonnes, Albus, il croit que je vais le retrouver comme ça, son Horcrux ! Foutu bateau, foutue baleine, foutue mission !»

Fin.


	11. Le retour du Pequod

**Titre** Le retour du Pequod

**Fandom en visite** : Moby Dick

**Personnages/Pairing**: Alastor Maugrey, bubus, le calamar et une baleine blanche.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR et à Melville

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: cross-over

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

* * *

**Le retour du Pequod**

Albus était en train d'essayer de faire entrer dans le crâne obtus de Harry une ou deux notions de magie défensive qui pourraient lui servir dans la chasse aux Horcrux quand soudain ….

_Splaffff !!_

Soit Peeves avait encore frappé, soit une météorite avait atterri dans le lac.

Lorsqu'ils en atteignirent les bords, un vaisseau avait surgi des profondeurs, les voiles ruisselantes d'eau, un énorme cétacé blanc faisait des mamours au calamar et Alastor Maugrey se disputait avec Rusard pour savoir qui allaient nettoyer les algues qui avaient été rejetées jusque sur les marches de Poudlard par son atterrissage approximatif.

* * *

« Enfin, Alastor, pourquoi vous n'avez pas sorti le Horcrux plutôt…

— Si vous le voulez tant, vous n'avez qu'à charcuter cette pauvre bête vous-même… »

Albus soupira et se retourna vers sa sous-directrice, espérant un certain soutien moral. Peine perdue, réunie avec toute la partie féminine de l'équipe professorale, la si sage Minerva était occupée à dévorer des yeux le Maori tatoué et torse nu qui roulait des mécaniques en exhibant son harpon.

Albus se tourna vers le lac. Même le calamar géant lui faisait des yeux de chiot abandonné pour plaider la cause de sa nouvelle amie.

Il soupira.

Fin.


	12. La faute qui n'existait pas

Titre: La faute qui n'existait pas.

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Equipe/Joueur: Leopoldina Smethwyck(1829 - 1910) Première sorcière britannique à arbitrer un match de Quidditch. C'est fou ce qu'on apprend dans les encyclopédies sur HP !

Catégorie: Exhibition: Une faute? Quelle faute?

Rating: K (enfin je crois…)

Nombre de mots : 100 tout rond

Ecrit pour la communauté LJ les dieux du stade

* * *

**La faute qui n'existait pas**

Leopoldina eut un sourire victorieux. Elle l'avait fait !

Elle avait arbitré un match de la Ligue, prouvant à tous ces phallocrates qu'elles les valaient sur le stade !

Le match s'était bien déroulé, en partie grâce aux Aurors qui avaient fouillé les spectateurs pour les délester de leur baguette.

Restait une petite difficulté : il faudrait déposer une mention pour faire classer comme 701ème faute le fait de faire un tonneau pour lorgner sous la robe de l'arbitre.

Ou alors il faudrait que tous ces bigots acceptent que les femmes portent un pantalon sous leur robe de Quidditch !

Fin.


	13. Cours d'alchimie pour débutants

**Titre** : Cours d'alchimie pour débutants.

**Fandom en visite** : Discworld

**Personnages/Pairing**: Nicolas Flamel, le Patricien, Tambourinoeud.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR et Pratchett

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: cross-over

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

* * *

**Cours d'alchimie pour débutants**

« Je croyais pourtant que l'Alchimie était votre spécialité », questionna le Patricien en examinant ce qui restait des sourcils de son vis-à-vis.

« L'Alchimie, oui, mais réussir à faire sauter le bâtiment avec juste du vif-argent et de l'esprit de salpêtre, cela n'entre plus vraiment dans le domaine de l'Alchimie. » grogna Nicolas Flamel, en essuyant distraitement la suie de sa robe et en acceptant la tasse de thé tendue par Tambourinoeud.

Juste à cet instant, le sol trembla violement obligeant le vieil homme, le secrétaire et le dirigeant à se protéger la tête contre les fragments de plâtre.

* * *

De la fenêtre, Tambourinoeud informa son patron et son invité :

« Il semblerait que le siège de la Guilde des Alchimistes vienne encore de perdre son toit. Une chaîne se forme pour arroser un départ de feu. Et je vois Vimaire en train de traîner _manu militari_ leur chef jusqu'ici.

—Ce n'est jamais que la troisième fois ce mois-ci…. Vous êtes sûrs de n'avoir aucune idée pour calmer les ardeurs de ces touilleurs de creuset?

— Autant convaincre un Détraqueur de se mettre au yaourt. Vous devriez prendre un abonnement à la Guilde des Maçons. » répliqua Flamel avec aigreur.

Fin.


	14. Visite des dimensions de la Bassefosse

**Titre** : Visite des dimensions de la Basse-Fosse

**Fandom en visite** : les Annales du Disque-monde, plus particulièrement _Eric_.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Sirius Black, Rincevent et les créatures des Dimensions de la Basse-Fosse

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR et à Pratchett

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: cross-over

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Visite des dimensions de la Basse-Fosse**

Une créature au bec orné de crocs comme des bananes se jeta sur Sirius, qui fit une roulade, jeta un sort et se releva.

Cette garce de Bella! Qu'elle attende un peu qu'il sorte du Voile…

Un homme malingre vêtu d'une robe passa en coup de vent à ses côtés, hurlant :

« Bondieux, bondieux, cette fois je vais mourir… »

Sirius lui jeta un regard étonné, puis haussa les épaules et balança un coup de coude à un croisement entre un tapir et un plumeau carnivore.

Finalement, il y en avait qui avaient encore plus la poisse que lui.

Fin.


	15. Autour d'un thé et d'une banane

**Titre** : Discussion autour d'un thé et d'une banane.

**Fandom en visite** : les Annales du Disque-monde

**Personnages/Pairing**: Irma Pince, le bibliothécaire de l'U.I.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR et à Pratchett

**Rating** : PG, pour menaces anthropoïdes sur élèves négligents

**Défi**: cross-over

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Discussion autour d'un thé et d'une banane**

_**1**__**er**__** Juillet, Poudlard : **_

Alors que les élèves embarquent dans les calèches, Irma Pince prend le thé avec un collègue en visite :

« C'est quand même extraordinaire qu'aucun encreur ne tienne un mois. Minerva dit que j'ai la main lourde sur le tampon mais c'est le seul moyen de prouver que ce sont bien les livres de la bibliothèque que ces petits sagouins vandalisent.

— Ooook…

— Exactement. Et qu'est-ce que vous leur faites alors ?

— Ooook, ook !

— Vous en avez de la chance : Albus me l'interdit. Il paraît que c'est contraire à la Convention Magique de Genève. »

Fin.


	16. Les flics anonymes

**Titre** : Les flics anonymes.

**Fandom en visite :** Le Disque-monde, l'inspecteur Harry

**Personnages/Pairing**: l'inspecteur Harry, Samuel Vimaire, Alastor Maugrey

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR, à don Siegel et à Pratchett

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: cross-over

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Note : je ne revendique rien du tout dans ce drabble vu que l'idée est venue d'une phrase de Pieds d'argile de Pratchett : « On trouve des tas de gens prêts à aider les alcooliques, mais personne pour organiser de petites réunions d'anonyme qui se lèveraient et diraient : « je m'appelle Sam Vimaire et je suis un salaud qui soupçonne tout le monde. »

* * *

**Les flics anonymes. **

C'est Albus qui lui avait trouvé ce groupe. Il semblait inquiet de la tendance croissante d'Alastor à voir de sombres complots machiavéliques pour la domination du monde de la Magie dans tous les recoins. N'importe quoi ! Et ce groupe de soutien, c'était vraiment de la fumisterie. L'intervenant précédent se rassit, apparemment il s'appelait Harry et avait menacé d'abattre un supérieur.

Son voisin se leva à son tour : « Je m'appelle Sam et je suis un salaud qui soupçonne tout le monde. »

— Alastor, Alastor, c'est votre tour, » fit l'animatrice. Maugrey soupira, grogna, mais finit par se lever…

Fin.


	17. L'aube sur le terrain

**Titre **: L'aube sur le terrain

**Personnages/Pairing**: Albus/Rosmerta.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Quidditch

**Nombre de mots**: 3x100

Note : cette série de drabbles a été écrite pour Plumière une fidèle lectrice qui continue de me lire bien qu'elle ne partage pas mon goût du slash…j'espère que cela te plaira.

* * *

**L'aube sur le terrain**

Diriger à la fois Poudlard et l'Ordre est une entreprise titanesque : Albus se fait l'effet d'être un moderne Sisyphe….

Une journée où il n'aura eu à faire échouer qu'un suicide rituel d'un elfe maladroit, où il aura réussi à se baisser à temps en salle des professeurs pour éviter une tasse volante dans la dispute quotidienne de Severus et Minerva/Pompom/Filius/Pomona (ne rayez aucun nom, Severus peut vraiment être odieux) et où aucun membre de l'Ordre n'aura dû être secouru pour être tombé dans un chausse-trappe mangemortesques qu'un gamin de huit ans pourrait éviter est une journée calme, presque ennuyeuse.

* * *

Les Trois Balais sont une entreprise saine financièrement mais cela n'est que par le travail acharné et quotidien de Rosmerta.

Il faut former les serveuses, dont le degré de nouveauté est inversement proportionnel à la survie de la vaisselle, mettre à la porte les poivrots qui deviennent agressifs, faire les chambres, se battre avec les fournisseurs qui sont toujours plus chers et dont la bière est souvent de plus en plus mauvaise.

Il faut aussi garder un œil sur les clients, que personne ne parte sans payer, courir de tables en tables, sermonner les habitués à propos de leur ardoise….

* * *

Cette heure avant l'aube n'appartient qu'à eux. Se tenant la main sur le plus haut gradin du stade, ils regardent le soleil sortir de terre lentement, Souaffle gigantesque dont la couleur donne peu à peu vie au paysage dans le même mouvement depuis l'orée du monde.

Si les humains s'entre massacraient demain, le soleil continuerait de se lever. Quelque part, cela remet les choses à leur place.

Lorsqu'il commence à monter dans le ciel, il est temps de se séparer sur un rapide baiser volé dans l'ombre des tribunes, et chacun repart vers ses tâches, plus fort de cet instant.

Fin.


	18. Meurtre en réunion

**Titre** : Meurtre en réunion

**Fandom en visite** : Sherlock Holmes.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Gellert et le professeur Moriarty

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR et Doyle

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: cross-over

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Meurtre en réunion **

« C'est une façon vraiment horrible de mourir. » fit l'un des deux hommes.

« Tout à fait, compléta son interlocuteur, là je crois que nous nous sommes surpassés dans l'atrocité, le sanguinolent et la cruauté. Enfoncé, Jack l'Eventreur.

— Après ce coup-là, ils ne pourront plus laisser la responsabilité de notre traque et de notre capture aux forces de l'ordre.

— Le gouvernement insistera pour qu'ils s'en mêlent. Cela leur apprendra à nous ignorer. Ils seront bien obligés de penser à nous, de jour comme de nuit, sinon Londres sera couverte de sang !»

Deux soupirs rêveurs.

« Sherlock….

— Albus…. »

Fin.


	19. Un modèle inédit

**Titre** :Un modèle inédit.

**Fandom en visite** : Snoopy

**Personnages/Pairing**: Pattenrond et Snoopy.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR et Schultz

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: cross-over

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Un modèle inédit**

Si les chats ont toujours l'air aussi sûrs d'eux, c'est parce qu'ils classent leur environnement: ce qu'ils peuvent manger, ceux qui leur donnent à manger et ce qui risque de les manger. Le reste est sans intérêt et peut être ignoré.

Les chiens, selon Pattenrond, entraient dans la troisième catégorie, sauf les chiens hommes comme le grand noir, ou les toutes petits, qu'il pouvait aisément terroriser jusqu'à les faire détaler dans les jupes de leur sorcière.

Tandis qu'il observait l'étrange cabot étendu sur le dos sur la niche, il se dit cependant qu'il venait de tomber sur un modèle inédit.

Fin


	20. Tout cela par la charge d'un hippopotame

**Titre** : Tout cela par la charge d'un hippopotame

**Fandom en visite** : Spirou.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Spirou/Luna, le Comte de Champignac/Andromeda, Percy/Penélope, Blaise/Seccotine, Minerva/Itoh Kata, Fantasio/Pansy, Teddy et le Marsupilami.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR et à Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry….

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: cross-over

**Nombre de mots**: 6x100

* * *

**Tout cela par la charge d'un hippopotame**

Spirou avait été chargé pour le Moustique d'un reportage sur le danger pour l'écosystème du lac Victoria d'une espèce envahissante de jacinthes d'eau. Fantasio n'était pas là : un trottoir mouillé avait eu raison de l'équilibre d'un des plus grands reporters de guerre des vingt dernières années : il se remettait à Champignac, du plâtre jusqu'au bassin.

Il n'y avait donc personne pour signaler à Spirou l'hippopotame qu'il venait de déranger et qui chargeait son embarcation avec la fureur d'un poussah de deux tonnes réveillé pendant sa sieste.

« _Attention _!! » Finalement si, il y avait l'air d'avoir quelqu'un.

* * *

Le zodiaque chavira sous le poids de son attaquant, envoyant le jeune reporter sous la couche de lentilles d'eau. Il y eut une grande lumière vive et l'animal prit la fuite tandis qu'une main fine perçait la couche végétale pour l'aider à se hisser à bord du canot de ses sauveteurs.

« Merci. Je crois que vous venez de me sauver la vie.

— C'est un plaisir. Je suis Luna et voici mon père Xénophilius. Vous aussi, vous cherchez les Bibendeurs migrateurs ? »

— Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un Bibendeur…

— Vous partagerez bien notre souper ? »

* * *

Quand il surprit Luna la baguette à la main, Spirou prit sa décision. Jusque là il avait cru que les ellipses de la jeune femme lui cachaient un autre amant : finalement, c'était juste une sorcière, pas de quoi faire peur à un aventurier qui en avait vu d'autres …

Le mariage eut lieu à Champignac : une assemblée pour le moins disparate mais qui s'accorda très bien entre les révolutionnaires sud-américains, les mycologues géniaux et les chercheurs d'opale, son côté à lui, et les héros de guerres magiques, les professeurs sorciers et les demi géants, son côté à elle.

* * *

« Tu crois que cela peut vraiment marcher ? » dit Spirou, serrant tendrement contre lui sa jeune épouse et observant à travers la vigne vierge qui recouvrait la tonnelle le Comte de Champignac qui expliquait quelque chose, sûrement une histoire de champignons le connaissant, avec moult gestes et beaucoup d'enthousiasme à Andromeda Tonks qui avait l'air de trouver cela fascinant.

« Il y aura toujours des cœurs enfiellés pour prétendre que la différence d'âge est trop importante et que les veufs ne devraient pas refaire leur vie, mais oui, cela peut marcher. » répondit Luna en lui souriant doucement.

* * *

Le rire de Teddy résonnait aussi clair qu'une trompette tandis qu'il utilisait la queue du Marsupilami comme une corde pour descendre de l'arbre

Assis dans le bosquet voisin on voyait Fantasio compter fleurette à une Pansy Parkinson rougissante tandis que Seccotine et Blaise avaient disparus depuis un moment, des générations d'ancêtres sang-pur devaient danser la samba tellement ils se retournaient dans leur tombe.

Confortablement assises dans des chaises longues juste devant le château, Luna et Pénélope, toutes deux enceintes jusqu'aux yeux, observaient Spirou tenter d'enseigner, avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'efficacité, à Arthur et Perceval Weasley à se servir d'un vélo.

* * *

« Qui aurait crû, à la fin de a guerre, que tout tournerait comme cela, fit une Pénélope songeuse. Je veux dire, Andromeda n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même malgré Teddy et on n'aurait jamais cru voir autant de mariages entre sorciers et moldus, malgré les nouvelles lois d'égalité. Tu savais que Minerva McGonagall avait remis sa démission pour suivre ce professeur japonais, ami du Comte, dans son pays ? Tout est parti de ton mariage en fait, c'est comme si cela avait fait boule de neige.

— Non, fit Luna avec un demi-sourire, tout cela est parti d'une charge d'hippopotame. »

Fin.


	21. La guerre des bars

**Titre** : La guerre des bars

**Personnages/Pairing**: Abelforth/Rosmerta

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Contact

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Petit cadeau pour oceanox

_Contact : TECHN. MILIT._ Jonction de deux troupes, alliées ou ennemies, pour se soutenir ou pour se combattre

* * *

**La guerre des bars**

La population de Pré-au-Lard se divisait grosso modo en deux. Une partie payait des impôts et fréquentait les _Trois Balais_ tenus par l'accorte Mme Rosmerta et l'autre longeait les murs et se désinfectait les boyaux à la _Tête de Sanglier_.

L'équilibre fut rompu quand un troisième bar s'ouvrit : l_a Harpie _drainait une part importante des bénéfices des deux autres.

Leur union pour expulser l'intrus ne devait être que professionnelle et se révéla profitable sur tous les plans : basée sur un même goût pour le cherry, les consommateurs qui réglaient leur ardoise et les sessions de rabibochage sur l'oreiller.

Fin


	22. Le berger des Scroutts

**Titre** : Le berger des Scroutts

**Fandom en visite** : Babe, le cochon devenu berger.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Albus Severus, Hagrid, Babe, les Scroutts à pétard

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR et à Chris Noonan

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: cross-over

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Le berger des Scroutts**

« C'est un ami moldu fermier qui me l'a offert, il est pas mignon? »interrogea Hagrid en déposant la petite chose dans les bras d'Albus Severus.

« Oui, jeunes, les cochons sont craquants » admit le fils Potter en caressant le porcelet. « Ohlà, calme-toi, où tu vas ? Tu te prends pour un chien, _c'est pas des moutons_ !! »

Le petit cochon venait de lui échapper, se précipitant dans l'enclos le plus proche, où il courait autour des animaux. Seule l'intervention d'Albus Severus et de plusieurs sorts d'extinctions permirent au cochonnet de s'en sortir avec quelques soies grillées.

Fin.


	23. Le bon joueur

**Titre **: Le bon joueur

**Personnages/Pairing**: Hermione/Olivier, ancien Hermione/Ron

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 400

**Petit cadeau pour Sioban à l'occasion de son anniversaire.**

* * *

**Le bon joueur**

Elle revit Olivier Wood pour la première fois lors d'une soirée à laquelle elle avait accepté d'aller pour essayer de sauver son couple. La célébrité acquise rapidement au sein des Falmouths Falcons avait changé Ron en quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

Si les nuits passées seule, les invitations dans la haute société et ce nouveau goût du luxe (il avait véritablement besoin d'une nouvelle veste en dragon alors qu'il y avait tant de nobles causes qui avaient besoin d'argent ?) avaient déjà mis leur relation à mal, elle s'acheva complètement ce jour-là quand Hermione le trouva, ivre mort, dans les vestiaires avec le pantalon sur les chevilles et une groupie à ses pieds.

En larmes et quelques sorts plus tard, elle s'enfuyait quand elle percuta Olivier qui la raccompagna galamment jusqu'à sa porte, refusant de la laisser seule dans un tel état.

C'est en amis qu'ils se revirent tout d'abord. Dans sa détresse, elle avait parlé à Olivier de l'association d'orphelins de familles mangemorts dont elle s'occupait et il s'offrit pour aider à l'organisation de matchs de Quidditch entre les petits. Chose que Ron avait toujours été trop occupé pour faire.

Oui, il prenait le Quidditch au sérieux, mais les photos et les interviews n'étaient pour lui qu'un moyen de faire la promotion de l'équipe, pas du tout une finalité et un moyen d'asseoir sa gloire personnelle.

Sous son influence, Olivier s'impliqua de plus en plus dans divers luttes, utilisant sa notoriété pour les faire avancer : la fin de la discrimination contre les Serpentards, l'égalité hommes femmes, que ce soit en politique ou en Quidditch, le droit de vote pour les Gobelins et la fin du servage elfique…

Hermione se surprit à assister à ses matchs et à l'encourager, il avait fait tant de choses pour l'aider, c'était naturel, non ? Il riait et l'appelait son petit porte-bonheur bouclé et elle accepta même de le suivre dans la tournée de matchs de son équipe en Europe centrale s'il affirmait dans ses prochaines interviews son rejet de la future loi Ombrage.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent ensemble un matin, après avoir trop arrosé l'échec de la Dame en Rose, il y eut un instant de gêne, puis Hermione sourit et lui proposa de déménager directement ses affaires, vu le temps qu'il passait ici.

Il faut croire qu'elle avait quelque chose avec les joueurs de Quidditch, mais cette fois, c'était le bon !!

Fin


	24. La prophétesse de la famille

**Titre** : La prophétesse de la famille.

**Personnages**: Cassandra Trelawney, Salazar Serpentard, Sybille Trelawney

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Défi**: Prophétie

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**La prophétesse de la famille**

"Sybille, écoute-moi attentivement. Tu dois recevoir Dumbledore là où il pourra surveiller que nul ne peut vous ouïr."

" Quirell va vous trahir, dis-le à Albus."

"Sybille, cesse ces prédictions stupides sur la mort du garçon et, par Merlin, _écoute-moi!_"

"Le serviteur va rejoindre le maître!! Tu ne pouvais pas être plus précise ? Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit?

—C'est inutile, chère Cassandra, votre héritière n'a aucun don pour les prophéties ou pour écouter les esprits! Ces années l'ont amplement démontrées.

—Mais Salazar...

—Regagnons l'au-delà, et faisons confiance à mon crétin de descendant pour s'enferrer de lui-même."

Fin.


	25. Une promesse en forme de prophétie

**Titre** : Une promesse en forme de prophétie.

**Personnages**: Luna Loovgood/Scamander, Rolf Scamander, évocation de Franck Bryce.

**Rating** : PG

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Défi**: Prophétie

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Une promesse en forme de prophétie**

Dans l'euphorie de la victoire, les gens l'ont oublié.

On pleure ceux qui sont tombés lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, on célèbre le Héros victorieux, on rebaptise la fontaine du Ministère Fontaine Cedric Diggory.

Luna est la seule à se souvenir que la première victime fut un vieux jardinier, honni de tous pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis, et dont seule elle fleurit la tombe.

Elle n'a pas le don de Troisième Œil mais en montant avec son nouvel époux leur première expédition, elle prophétise que la première créature inconnue qu'ils découvriront portera le nom de Franck Bryce

Fin.


	26. 9 mauvaises raisons et une bonne

**Titre** 9 Mauvaises raisons et une bonne.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Albus/Scorpius

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating**: PG

**Défi**: Arrogance

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**9 Mauvaises raisons et une bonne**

«Tu es un mec, tu es un Malefoy, c'est-à-dire le fils d'une famille ennemie et le rejeton de Draco Malefoy qui a pourri la vie de mon père pendant onze ans. Ton grand-père a essayé de livrer ma mère à l'Héritier de Serpentard. Tu es dans une Maison adverse, dans une équipe de Quidditch adverse où tu joues au poste adverse et l'autre jour tu as cassé le nez d'Hugo sous je ne sais quel prétexte et tu voudrais que je sorte avec toi?

—Oui.

—Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose?

—Je suis foutrement sexy?»

Fin.


	27. Grand frère

**Titre** : Grand frère

**Personnages/Pairing**: Albus Severus, James II, Lily II, HarryxDraco

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating**: PG

**Défi**: Frères et soeurs

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Grand frère**

Tout Poudlard ne bruisse que de cela depuis trois jours. Le héros national Harry Potter s'est enfui avec Draco Malefoy aux USA pour y vivre d'amour, d'eau fraîche et des 3 Millions de Gallions qui ont disparu par leurs soins dans les caisses du Ministère.

Par accord exceptionnel de la Directrice, James a obtenu une chambre à part pour Albus, Lily et lui, le temps que la polémique s'apaise. Pas la peine que le reste de l'école sache que sa sœur en fait des cauchemars et qu'Albus en est à 21 lettres à leur père, qu'il finit toujours par déchirer.

James sait bien que l'amour fait se comporter comme un idiot mais quand il mettra la main sur son père, il lui expliquera son avis là-dessus! Leur mère continue d'écrire qu'elle va bien, mais ce n'est pas ce que disent les lettres d'Oncle Georges, le seul dans la famille à ne pas souffrir d'hypocrisie.

En attendant, les autres élèves murmurent, il a déjà cassé la figure à trois Serdaigles qui se moquaient de sa sœur, ses professeurs le regardent avec pitié et il se bat pour qu'Albus se nourrisse…Parfois il voudrait avoir un grand frère derrière qui se réfugier….

Fin….


	28. La roulade du paresseux

**Titre** La roulade du paresseux

**Personnages/Pairing**: Edgar Clogg (Fantôme qui traîne près du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard depuis aussi longtemps qu'on s'en souvient. Il était probablement un très bon joueur de son vivant Source: Encyclopédie HP) Olivier Dubois et Alicia Spinnet

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating**: PG

**Défi**: Quidditch

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**La roulade du paresseux**

Alicia avait toujours considéré Olivier comme un bon Capitaine. Elle devait revoir son jugement: il était la deuxième pire tête de mule qu'un stade de Quidditch ait porté!

Se rendant compte que la Poursuiveuse ignorait la manœuvre de la roulade du paresseux, il avait entrepris de lui apprendre. Après quelques cris, comme elle lui avait décrété qu'il était le pire professeur du monde connu, il l'avait remise entre les mains de la _première_ tête de mule qu'un stade ait portée!

«Essaye encore, fit Edgar le fantôme.

—Il est minuit, je suis fatiguée…

—Essaye encore!!»

Fin.


	29. Antithétiques

**Titre**: Antithétiques

**Personnages/Pairing**: Luna/Rolf et leurs enfants Lorcan et Lysander, Astoria/Drago, Pansy/son époux, Millicent/son époux, Daphné/son époux et on peut en citer pas mal comme ça!

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating**: PG

**Défi**: Les petits bonheurs.

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

* * *

**Antithétiques**

Certaines femmes passent leurs journées aux mains des esthéticiennes les plus cotées du chemin de Traverse, commandent une robe à la dernière mode et une cape assortie, puis un thé aux pétales de cerisier chez Fortarome. Elles récupèrent des enfants pommadés des mains de leur précepteur pour les déposer dans celles de la gouvernante.

Elles dînent chez le Ministre, si corsetées qu'elles en oublient de respirer, avant d'aller écouter leur époux disserter de ses plans de carrière et se voient finalement gratifier d'un baiser chaste avant qu'ils s'endorment vertueusement côté à côte.

Elles sont heureuses et n'aspirent à rien d'autre.

* * *

A quelques mètres de l'abri où dorment leurs jumeaux, Rolf et Luna roulent sauvagement enlacés sur le sol, se mordant les lèvres pour être discrets.

Emmitouflés tous les quatre dans les couvertures, ils observeront les Ronflacks venant boire. Ils se restaureront de baies sauvages et de pancakes cuits sur le feu de camp puis elle débarbouillera ses fils dans le torrent tandis que Rolf partira en balai aux provisions.

Après la leçon du jour, les jumeaux pourront aller jouer avec les agneaux de la bergerie voisine et Luna rédigera son rapport d'observation.

Elle est heureuse et n'aspire à rien d'autre.

Fin


	30. Le chapeau

**Titre** Le chapeau

**Personnages/Pairing**: Harry/Hermione (c'est la faute à Benebu!)

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating**: PG

**Défi**: Out of Comfort Zone

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Le chapeau**

C'est ce foutu chapeau qui découvrit tout.

Pendant cinq ans, aveuglés par leur certitude, Ron et Ginny se persuadèrent que viendrait un jour où Hermione et Harry seraient enfin prêts à passer devant le marieur, l'une mettant une brillante carrière en pause pour élever une tripotée d'enfants roux et l'autre déposant son nom et sa gloire aux pieds de la rouquine.

C'est en découvrant le nouveau chapeau qu'il avait offert à Hermione pour son anniversaire sous le lit de Harry, en cherchant le nouveau Quidditch magazine que son ami lui avait promis que Ron commença à se poser des questions….

Fin.


	31. Incorruptible

**Titre** Incorruptible

**Personnages/Pairing**: ancien Albus/Gellert

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating**: PG

**Défi**: Corruption

**Nombre de mots**:100

Pour l'anniversaire de Meishkaos

**Incorruptible**

Les hommes et les femmes se laissent faire entre les mains de Gellert, simples marionnettes.

Il leur promet le pouvoir, l'argent, le plaisir ou la gloire…

Chaque être a son prix.

Tous, ils ne cherchent qu'à combler leur propre avidité lorsqu'ils s'agenouillent devant lui.

Il n'y en avait qu'un, un seul qui s'était courbé devant lui par amour pour Gellert, et c'est le seul qu'il n'a pas su retenir. La culpabilité a cuirassé la conscience d'Albus contre l'amour même.

Il pourrait même lui offrir le monde, Albus lui est désormais aussi inaccessible que les étoiles qui brillent, glacées, au firmament.

Fin.


	32. Les Potter arrivent toujours à leur fin

**Titre** Les Potter arrivent toujours à leur fin

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/James

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Génie

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Cadeau pour zazaone, avec mon amitié, mes encouragements et tout le bataclan !

* * *

**Les Potter arrivent toujours à leur fin**

James Potter était irrésistible.

En tout cas, c'était son opinion, même si elle faisait se plier en deux de rire ses compères en méfaits.

Quoi de mieux pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort que d'accrocher à son tableau de chasse leur ennemi juré, le notoirement gay Severus Snape, Servilus pour les intimes !

C'était vraiment un plan à la mesure de son génie.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se retrouva le lendemain de leur rendez-vous à la Tour d'Astronomie ligoté nu avec du persil dans les oreilles sur la table des Gryffondor à l'heure du petit déjeuner, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

**Fin.


	33. Il n'y a ques les imbéciles

**Titre** Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent jamais d'avis

**Personnages/Pairing**: Lee/les jumeaux

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13, pour des allusions à un threesome

**Défi **: Tour d'Astronomie

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Ce drabble est un cadeau pour sharell, en récompense pour un happy end qui m'a mis du baume au cœur

* * *

**Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent jamais d'avis**

Pendant des années, la tour d'Astronomie a été l'une des destinations préférées de leurs virées nocturnes. Jouer des niches audacieuses aux amoureux semblait une excellente façon d'occuper les soirées, pour trois adolescents turbulents.

Aujourd'hui cependant, alors que le staccato de son cœur s'apaise et que sous le ciel étoilé, Lee repose, comblé, entre deux épaules également criblées de taches de rousseur, il est bien content que les années du dessous ne comportent pas de farceurs dans leur genre.

Ce serait dommage de devoir raccourcir un moment pareil pense-t-il en se lovant un peu plus dans la chaleur de la couverture.

***Fin.


	34. Le génie de Harry

**Titre** Le génie de Harry

**Personnages/Pairing**: Seamus/Harry

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Génie et Bébé

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Le génie de Harry**

Lorsqu'il voit la famille que la magie lui a offerte, Harry pense parfois au petit garçon dans son placard et il se jure d'être un père aimant et un époux fidèle.

Lorsqu'il apprit le secret des sorciers que son éducation moldue lui avait caché, ce fut pour découvrir juste après que les séquelles de ses années en tant que Horcruxe l'empêchaient de porter un bébé.

Ce fut un déchirement.

Lorsqu'il regarde le ventre de Seamus, gonflé de leur troisième enfant à naître, il se dit que son époux est son génie à lui, celui qui a exaucé tous ses vœux.

***Fin


	35. Le fluff conquérra le monde

**Titre** Le fluff conquerra le monde

**Personnages/Pairing**: Albus/Gellert

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Petits bonheurs

**Nombre de mots**: 100 mots

* * *

**Le fluff conquerra le monde**

Parfois Gellert pense à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, si Albus, Abe et Ariana n'avaient pas déclaré cette maladie génétique, cet été là…

A eux deux, Albus et lui auraient certainement fait de grandes choses mais il avait besoin d'argent pour les soigner, et puis la paralysie, le coût des soins…Il avait accepté le premier poste venu.

Sa carrière au Ministère n'a pas été ce qu'il avait rêvé, mais quand il rentre le soir, qu'il aide successivement les trois à prendre leur bain et qu'il s'endort enfin, épuisé, contre Albus…Il ne regrette pas la gloire qu'il n'a pas connue…

***Fin.


	36. Accord et désaccords

Cadeau pour Arcadiane!

* * *

**Accord et Désaccord(s)**

**

* * *

  
**

Sirius était un homme à chiens, Severus préférait les chats.

Séverus avait le poste de professeur de Potions et rêvait de celui de professeur de DADA, plus prestigieux. Sirius avait le poste de professeur de DADA et rêvait de celui de professeur de vol, plus cool.

Severus était persuadé que Rosmerta draguait Sirius et venait se plaindre à Albus. Sirius pensait que c'était n'importe quoi, et le poursuivait jusque dans le bureau d'Albus, qui n'aurait plus qu'à brûler ce tapis.

Rendre leur patron fou avant l'heure semblait le seul point sur lequel ils étaient d'accord !

**Fin


	37. Pile ou face

**Cadeau pour Archea. **

**Pile ou face  
**

* * *

Malgré les apparences, malgré les cris et les injures, malgré tout ce que croit l'Ordre, Sirius adore quand Severus Snape vient à Square Grimmauld.

Il menace, insinue, titille, se fait blessant jusqu'au sang et continue son travail de provocation longtemps après que les autres soient couchés.

Pile, Snape craque et l'agresse à coups de tisonnier.

Face, Snape craque et le prend à même le tapis.

_De l'action, enfin !! _

**^^


	38. Le poids de l'immortalité

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

* * *

Rejoignez papotus_sempra, les gens, vous y apprendrez que Sanguini a Hilaire pour prénom!

* * *

**Le poids de l'immortalité. **

* * *

C'est dans une église qu'il l'avait retrouvé, cette fois.

Agenouillé aux pieds du maître autel de la cathédrale, Hilaire pleurait.

Après l'avoir ramené chez lui, l'avoir déshabillé, lavé, alors qu'il se laissait faire, aussi obéissant qu'un pantin, il l'avait nourri, bercé jusqu'au sommeil.

Eldred trouva la réponse dans la poche de son veston. Irma Letellier, 80 ans, s'était éteinte, entouré de sa famille. Est-ce que Hilaire ne lui avait pas confié avoir recueilli et élevé une Irma, pendant les années 30 ?

Il est lourd, le prix de l'immortalité.

Eldred réveilla Hilaire et lui fit l'amour jusqu'à l'aube.

**Fin


	39. Le plus grand Attrapeur du circuit

**Titre** Le plus grand Attrapeur du circuit

**Personnages/Pairing**: Harry/Viktor

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13

**Défi **: Génie

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

* * *

**Le plus grand Attrapeur du circuit**

A chaque fois que leurs équipes se retrouvaient opposés, l'Attrapeur Krum écrasait l'Attrapeur Potter.

Harry était vexé : c'était qui le héros de guerre, là? Ce n'était pas un type à la démarche de canard qui aurait dû réussir à l'arrêter, par Merlin !

Bon, avec les années Viktor était devenu un ami, alors il ne lui en voulait pas tant que cela, mais quand même !

Qu'il ait fui l'Angleterre sous la pression dont était écrasé ledit héros et que ce soit Vikor qui l'ait récupéré ne changeait rien au fait que c'était lui, le jeune Attrapeur de génie !

Il avait monté un plan habile pour remédier au problème : Viktor et lui devaient sortir boire un verre entre potes le soir prochain : Harry s'arrangerait pour que son rival et néanmoins ami boive un peu trop et il l'interrogerait sur ses tactiques…

Un vrai plan de génie, totalement infaillible.

Quand il se réveilla dans le lit de Krum, tous les deux nus comme un ver, que son corps l'avertit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir de la journée et que Viktor lui amena un café en l'appelant chaton, il se dit que son plan avait cafouillé quelque part….

***Fin.


	40. La fleur

**Titre** La fleur

**Personnages/Pairing**: Ancien Gellert/Albus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Jardin

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Pour meish_kaos

* * *

**

**La fleur**

Pas de lumière, pas d'eau courante, une couche de paille emplie de puces qui l'empêchaient de dormir…La nourriture était chiche, parfois avariée, totalement pensée pour affaiblir encore plus son organisme en plus des sorts.

Le jour du solstice d'été, cependant, un jardin pénétrait la geôle, un morceau de vie, de la force de la nature dans la nuit de sa prison.

Une chouette passait la grande porte de la prison et amenait aux gardiens une lettre pour le Directeur, et une fleur pour lui.

Une fleur que le Directeur lui apportait religieusement.

Une giroflée blanche.

_Mon cœur est fidèle. _

Albus.

**Fin.


	41. La dernière nuit

**Titre** La dernière nuit.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Harry/Percy

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Cadenas

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**La dernière nuit **

Percy regarda sévèrement l'homme brun souriant assis sur son lit.

« Est-ce que ma mère sait que tu es là ?

—Pas exactement.

—Elle le sait, mais partiellement ?

—Elle sait que je suis au Terrier mais pas que je suis dans ta chambre vu qu'il y avait un cadenas sur ta porte.

—Elle a toujours été très ferme sur la nuit précédent le mariage. »

Percy sembla peser le pour et le contre un instant. Après tout, le coup du verrou méritait bien une petite vengeance…

Il se pencha vers Harry, en grimpant sur le lit à son tour.

**Fin.


	42. Percy le binoclard

**Titre** _Percy le binoclard…_

**Personnages/Pairing**: Percy

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Lunettes

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

_**Percy le binoclard…**_

C'est longtemps comme cela que ses frères et sa chipie de sœur l'ont appelé.

_Percy le binoclard…_

Celui qui est complètement nul sur un balai, dont l'écriture est déchiffrable sans un manuel de runes et qui préfère lire un classique, plutôt que de se lancer dans un match de catch improvisé les après midi de pluie.

_Percy le binoclard…_

Les années ont passées et les rhumatismes sont arrivés, empêchant les parties endiablées à se repasser le Souaffle mais les classiques, eux, ont tenu.

_Percy le binoclard…_

Aujourd'hui, alors que la presbytie les a tous dotés de double foyer, Percy sourit.

**Fin.


	43. Lonely day

**Titre **: Lonely day

**Pairing/Personnages : **Ancien Seamus/Lavande, adultère Seamus/Katie

**Défi **:Recurvite

**Nombre de mots :** 100

Merci à camille_miko qui a fourni le titre !

**Lonely day**

Enfant, Seamus attendait sa lettre de Poudlard avec impatience.

Ses incursions au Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de sa mère l'avait rendu avide d'en connaître plus.

Le jour où il aurait sa baguette et pourrait lui aussi jeter des sorts, tout serait plus facile !

Les années ont passé et Seamus a appris que la magie ne résout pas tout. Il voudrait posséder une sorte de super Recurvite pour effacer la tache qu'il a faite sur sa promesse de mariage, mais aucun sorcier n'a jamais inventé ceci.

Au fil des heures, il finit par comprendre que Lavande ne reviendra pas.

**F.


	44. Dans l'ombre sous la fenêtre

**Titre**. Dans l'ombre sous la fenêtre….

**Personnages/Pairing**: Hermione/Sanguini one-sided

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Insomnie

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Dans l'ombre sous la fenêtre….**

Hermione, jolie Hermione, ton sang-a-t-il un goût sucré ?

Quand je t'ai vue à la soirée de Slugghorn, j'ai su que tu m'étais destinée.

Worpel a dit que c'était le vampire, de ne pas le laisser gagner.

Loin de Poudlard, il m'a entrainé, drogué…

Pour m'en libérer il m'a fallu des années.

J'en ai pris du plaisir à voir son sang couler.

Hermione, ta fenêtre est encore allumée.

Tu dois parler avec les Aurors censés te protéger.

Hermione, petite Hermione, tu n'auras plus sommeil, bientôt à mes côtés, tu vas t'envoler…

Hermione, jolie Hermione, ton sang-a-t-il un goût sucré ?

**F.


	45. La file qui n'en finit pas

**Titre** La file qui n'en finit pas.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Percy, Augusta, Neville

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Défi : **File d'attente

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**La file qui n'en finit pas. **

« Puisque le Ministère ne fait rien, moi, je retrouverais les Lestrange ! »

Percy avait senti la colère l'emplir. Des idiots qui défilaient en accusant le Ministère et les Aurors d'incompétence et en voulant s'y substituer, il en voyait toute la journée, et il aurait pensé que Neville valait plus que cela. _Jamais_ il n'aurait pensé que…

Lorsque la longue file qui défile devant Augusta avance, Percy se surprend à espérer qu'elle ne finisse jamais, car présenter ses condoléances à la vieille dame rendra tout cela plus vrai, rendra définitif le cercueil qu'il vient de voir mettre en terre.

**Fin.


	46. Délaissée

Titre : Délaissée

Défi : Indifférence

Personnages/Pairings : Théodore/Millicent, Draco/Astoria, ex-Draco/Pansy

Rating : PG

**Délaissée.**

« Si nous partions quelques jours à Chypre ? propose Théodore. Du soleil nous ferait du bien.

−C'est une excellente idée », renchérit Millicent. « Nous pourrions en profiter pour une razzia sur le Chemin de Traverse, petites robes et capelines…..

− Allez-y sans moi, soupire Pansy.

−Pourquoi pas une visite, demain, à cette nouvelle galerie d'art ?

−Quel intérêt ? », murmure la jeune femme.

Les deux autres échangent un coup d'œil inquiet.

Depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de Draco et d'Astoria et malgré tous leurs efforts, Pansy s'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus dans une totale indifférence au monde…

**F.


	47. Des vacances dans les îles

**Titre** Des vacances dans les îles

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Défi** : Vacances

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 2x 100

Pour la charmante archea2.

**Des vacances dans les îles**

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à cela que je pensais. » ronchonna Sirius, bougonnant devant le poêle. La vision qu'il entrapercevait par la fenêtre était immaculée.

Nette.

Très, très nue.

Et très, très glaciale aussi.

« Tu as proposé que nous prenions des vacances dans les îles. » Contre-attaqua Severus, plongé dans la passionnante dissection du foie d'un manchot à jugulaire.

« C'est vrai, mais….

—Et tu as accepté aussitôt quand j'ai proposé les îles Balleny.

—Parce que je ne savais pas où elles étaient ! Le Cercle Polaire, par Merlin !

—Ton ignorance crasse sera ta perte, Black. »

Severus déposa son scalpel et vint s'assoir près de lui.

« Pas de journalistes. Pas de gêneurs cherchant à approcher le héros Sirius Black pour lui déclarer leur amour de façon impromptue.

—Si c'est encore à cause de la gamine Parkinson, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi !

—Pas de filleul voulant te faire examiner par un briseur de sorts.

—Il finira par se faire à l'idée de t'avoir pour oncle par alliance.»

Severus écarta une mèche de cheveux sombres.

« _Juste-toi-et-moi_. »

Tout à coup, Sirius se dit que les Baléares, c'est très surévalué.

***Fin.


	48. Rouge transgression

Titre : **Rouge transgression**

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Personnages/Couples:** Remus & Sirius

**Rating: **Pg-13

**Défi : Illégal. **Si vous vous demandez en quoi ça colle, pensez à l'expression Feu rouge. Hem.

**Nombre de mots: **100

Rouge transgression

Rouge gryffondor que, bravache, tu arboras fièrement au premier jour.

Rouge baiser de cette cerise juteuse, volée à ma bouche.

Rouge timide escaladant mes pommettes cramoisies, notre première fois partagée.

Rouge vif, ardent, qui te fouettait le sang pendant l'amour.

Rouge rage qui me voilât les yeux : TRAITRE, MEURTRIER.

Rouge braise, notre amour prétendu mort qui renaît, flambée enivrante.

Rouge profond du pinot noir bu à même ton torse.

Rouge écarlate de ma colère : _Reste donc, inconscient_ !

Rouge du sort te tuant, sang non versé mais répandu.

Rouge transgression, Rouge illégal, folie brûlant mes veines : _**Sirius**_.


	49. Représentation officielle

**Titre** Représentation officielle.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Alastor Maugrey et Rufus Scrimdgeour…

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi** : Tenue de soirée

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Représentation officielle**

Une bonne part des Aurors européens avaient rejoint la Guinée. Scrimdgeour étaient bien décidés à souffler le partenariat avec la brigade guinéenne nouvellement formée sous le nez des collègues français…

Seulement, voilà, cela voulait dire aussi au moins un dîner officiel. Dîner où la moindre des choses était de se faire accompagner de son subordonnée le plus célèbre, qui n'avait pas prévu l'éventualité dans sa valise.

Un samedi à 18h à Conkari, trouver un smoking semblait impossible, et ils avaient dût improviser. Des années plus tard, Rufus sourirait encore en pensant à l'Auror Maugrey en boubou vert à motifs jaunes.

***Fin.


	50. Retour au point de départ

**Titre** **Retour au point de départ ? **

**Personnages/Pairing**: Draco/Blaise, ancient Draco/Blaise/Théodore, Luna,

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** :

**Défi **: Ecole Buissonnière

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Faites pas attention, je ne fais que passer, c'est pour contrarier camille_miko ^^

**Retour au point de départ ? **

Après la guerre, Blaise avait voulu voyager. Les îles, le soleil, les beaux indigènes sur leur planche de surf…

Théodore avait dit_, sans moi…_

Blaise avait ri, puis entraîné Draco. A plus tard_, mon beau…_

En revenant, cinq ans plus tard, se présenter au Manoir Nott fut leur première action. Théodore avait sûrement besoin qu'on le sorte de ses livres, et une longue séance de luxure en plein jardin semblait une bonne idée.

Quand ils le découvrirent dans le salon, caressant tendrement le ventre d'une Luna clairement enceinte, ils se dirent que l'école buissonnière avait été un peu trop longue…

**Fin.


	51. Ce n'est pas à un vieux loup

**Titre**

**Personnages/Pairing**: Fenrir, Remus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Mangemort

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Ce n'est pas à un vieux loup…**

Tu crois vraiment me doubler, louveteau ? Je courais déjà les bois, portant la Marque pour sa plus grande Gloire lorsque tu perdais à peine tes crocs de lait.

Je sais ce que tu es venu faire ici, demandant ta place dans la meute, plaidant t'être égaré parmi les hommes et vouloir désormais vivre parmi tes frères.

Je sais ce que tu cherches ici, petit Remus, je sais ce que tu es, je t'ai créé, et aujourd'hui, tu t'avilis à jouer les chiens courant pour Dumbledore alors que tu étais destiné à te tenir à ma droite

Prends garde, louveteau.

**Fin.


	52. C'est pour le boulot, M'man!

**Titre**. C'est pour le boulot, M'man!

**Personnages/Pairing**: Luna/Fred/Georges

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Prétexte

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**C'est pour le boulot, M'man! **

Luna part six mois chercher des Ronflacks dans l'Altaï.

Les jumeaux ont soudain besoin d'une herbe ne poussant qu'au bord du lac de Teletskoyé pour leurs expérimentations sur une ligne de feu d'artifice.

Luna devient correspondante de presse en Uruguay.

Les jumeaux ouvrent une succursale dans le Montevideo magique…

Luna étudie les loutres volantes magiques aux iles Aléoutiennes.

Les jumeaux sont subitement persuadés que les sphaignes locales ont un intérêt pour les potions….

Franchement, ils pensaient vraiment tromper Molly longtemps ? Quand elle lance ses invitations pour le repas de famille suivant, Luna est sur la liste des pièces rapportées.

**Fin.


	53. Les troubles se suivent

**Titre** Les troubles se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Trouble

**Nombre de mots**: 4x100

Trouble : État émotif qui altère, perturbe le calme intérieur d'une personne.

**Les troubles se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas**

Severus s'était toujours considéré comme un homme imperturbable, imperméable aux émotions glucosées et roses bonbon telles que l'amour qui semblaient faire chuter de façon drastique le Q.I. d'autrui, pourtant déjà pas bien élevé, que Merlin en soit témoin !

Quand il perdit pour de bon l'estime de Lily, il se rendit compte qu'il avait affreusement tort. Ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient définitivement rien de l'amitié fraternelle qu'il avait toujours cru. La voir dans les bras de Potter lui fut un déchirement. Par réaction, colère, jalousie, il se jeta dans les bras des Mangemorts, s'attirant une vie de dégoût de soi-même.

Regulus et lui avaient été intronisés Mangemorts ensemble. Ils n'étaient que des frères d'armes, expression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait d'ailleurs détestée.

Ils n'étaient que les fidèles serviteurs d'un même maître, et si parfois la courbe de la nuque blanche, le geste machinal pour remettre les cheveux derrière l'oreille faisaient naître l'envie de mordre la peau pâle, ce trouble restait caché derrière l'occlumencie de Severus.

La douleur en apprenant sa mort fit naître une envie de vengeance brûlante, qui fut le dernier pas sur la route du questionnement. Le lendemain, l'imperturbable Prince au Sang-mêlé pleurait ses actes devant Albus.

Lupin le dégoutait toujours autant. Cet espèce d'animal occupait le poste qui aurait dû lui revenir de droit. A quoi pensait le directeur, doux Merlin ? C'était une bête, _une créature des ténèbres,_ qui enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal ! Cependant, les consignes étaient claires : « Tenez vous bien Severus, ou vous serez de sorties Pré au Lard pour les trente prochaines années ».

Minerva était diabolique.

Néanmoins, l'évasion de Black de la Tour Nord fut la goutte d'eau de trop : le lendemain Severus mangeait le morceau, cédant à la colère et à la frustration.

La guerre était finie, enfin, emportant avec elle beaucoup d'innocents, des flopées de coupables et Severus lui-même qui ne savait trop dans quelle catégorie il se rangeait.

Enfin, enfin libéré de son corps, de cette prison de chair dont les hormones l'avaient ravalé au rang d'animal pendant des années, lui qui aurait désiré n'être qu'un pur esprit.

« Severus ? »

L'âme se retourna. Albus lui souriait paternellement, encadré de Flamel et Rowena Serdaigle.

« Nous débattions de l'utilisation de cendres de phénix dans les rituels d'Horus…Nous feriez vous le plaisir de vous joindre à nous ? »

Le paradis.

**Fin.


	54. Genmaicha

**Titre** Genmaicha

**Personnages/Pairing**: Snack !

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Amortentia

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

**A archea2, qui sait pourquoi ^^**

**Genmaicha**

La guerre était finie et Severus s'estimait désormais le droit de s'occuper enfin un peu de lui-même et pas seulement de l'avenir du monde sorcier…

Pour commencer, il avait bien le droit à une vie sentimentale, parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé au lit avec quelqu'un…Evitons de compter les années, ok ?

Rien de plus facile pour lui que de brasser l'Amortentia, qui lui donnerait au moins un indice d'où chercher…_L'encre de l'école, l'odeur de la pluie et du thé vert_…Etonnant…

Non, pas seulement du thé vert…Il y avait quelque chose de plus, comme une odeur de céréales….

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il essayait, de fournisseurs en fournisseurs, toutes les boutiques de thé de la capitale, et il avait réussi !

Genmaicha. Voilà le mélange dont la potion reproduisait l'odeur.

Il lui restait encore à trouver qui dans ses connaissances consommait cet assortiment et …_Merlin_, là, à la caisse, en train d'en acheter, Lupin !

_Il allait faire un malaise. _

« On fait ses emplettes ?

—Severus, ça alors ! Oh, le thé ? Non, c'est pour Sirius, comme j'étais dans le coin, je récupère sa commande, c'est son mélange préféré. ».

_Il allait faire un malaise, bis. _

**Fin.


	55. Flamme interdite

**Titre**. Flamme interdite

**Personnages/Pairing**: Narcissa, Abraxas, Lucius

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Flamme

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Flamme interdite**

Blonde, ambitieuse, Sang pur et aussi fine qu'une pouliche racée, Narcissa était parfaite pour faire une épouse Malefoy.

Abraxas se félicitait de l'avoir choisie pour son fils : leurs enfants seraient tout aussi racés et tout aussi blonds, et elle l'aiderait à s'élever….peut-être même Ministre, qui sait, il y avait 170 ans que leur famille n'en avait plus compté.

Cependant, quand il la voyait lui faire la révérence, le feu qui lui brûlait les reins lui faisait regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir choisi plutôt Bellatrix pour Lucius, en choisissant la jeune femme comme nouvelle épouse pour combler sa faim…


	56. Comment faire régner la peur en classe

**Titre** Comment faire régner la terreur en salle de classe, par Severus Snape

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis ni blonde, ni écossaise, ni riche, je ne suis donc pas JKR ! (et de toute façon, j'aurais pas tué Bubus, moi !)

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Défi : **Quatrième de couverture.

**. Comment faire régner la terreur en salle de classe, par Severus Snape**

Grâce à cet ouvrage, indispensable à tous les enseignants, faites vous aussi de votre salle de classe un lieu idyllique, pour vous, et terrifiant, pour les autres.

Par cette méthode, vous aussi vous pourrez terrifier à votre guise vos élèves, leurs parents, et jusqu'à vos collègues !

Apprenez des dizaines de moyens de convaincre un adolescent que vous êtes un démon des Enfers.

Découvrez les meilleurs techniques pour provoquer des palpitations chez des élèves en parfaite santé !

_Supplément spécial première édition_ : les meilleurs répliques pour faire pleurer une adolescente sentimentale qui a l'étrange idée de s'amouracher de vous.

***F.


	57. L'ennemi intime

**Titre : **L'ennemi intime

**Pairing/Personnages :**Remus

**Défi **: Corruption

**Nombre de mots :** 100

**L'ennemi intime**

Certains ont dit de Remus qu'il était un lâche. Un couard. Que sa volonté de se faire accepter malgré sa lycanthropie l'amenait à fermer les yeux bien trop souvent. Qu'il était incapable de faire les bons choix.

La vérité est qu'il n'a pas de mal à prendre une décision.

Seulement il a dans la tête une autre entité qui s'obstine à en prendre d'autres, qui cherche à imposer les siennes, lui polluant le sang et l'esprit.

_Tue. Déchire. TUE ! _

Remus serre les dents, et sourit aimablement.

Potion Tue-loup ou pas, il y a des jours plus durs que d'autres.

**Fin.


	58. Flamme imprévue

**Titre**. Flamme imprévue

**Personnages/Pairing**: Neville, Justin

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Flamme

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Neville avait toujours pensé qu'il se marierait avec une gentille fille et aurait plein, d'enfants !

Des galopins qui feraient les 400 coups dans le Manoir, le feraient tourner chèvre et auraient une enfance heureuse, et surtout moins solitaire que la sienne !

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne serait pas le dernier des Londubat, qu'il disséminerait son nom et son sang…

La tête sur les genoux de Justin, il se demande quel virage il a raté…et s'en moque totalement !

Après tout, il ne croit pas à la primauté du sang, un petit Londubat adopté, c'est bien aussi !


	59. D'un D qui veut dire Dean

**Titre **: D'un D qui veut dire Dean

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Défi :** Infaillible

* * *

**D'un D qui veut dire Dean **

Il y a un nouveau redresseur de torts dans la Tour Gryffondor, un chevalier qui venge les éplorés et punit les coupables, signant ses œuvres d'un D qui veut dire _Dean **(1)**_

Sous les traits de ses caricatures, les tords se dévoilent, sans pitié, pointés par la plume infaillible.

Brusquement une subite poussée d'amabilité féroce habite les Gryffondors. Histoire de ne pas faire de cibles trop faciles.

Dumbledore, lui, applaudit et encadre la caricature de sa personne dans son bureau.

Et se demande comment convaincre Dean de croquer toutes les autres maisons !

**__****(1) **Et non pas _**Delirius**_**, comme proposé par Seamus**


	60. Les regarder depuis l'ombre

**Titre**. Les regarder depuis l'ombre

**Personnages/Pairing**: Percy

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKr

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Espionnage

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Les regarder depuis l'ombre**

Le Ministère est aux mains des Mangemorts. Ses parents et Dumbledore avaient raison depuis le début, et lui avait tort, trop entortillé dans son avidité et son ambition.

Scrimgeour est mort et il ne sait plus vers qui se tourner.

Ses parents seraient la réponse parfaite. Ils lui ouvriront toujours les bras : ils ont un cœur inversement proportionnel à l'état toujours désastreux de leur compte en banque. La honte le retient encore.

Souvent le soir, il transplane aux limites du jardin du Terrier et regarde, triste, avide, solitaire les lumières vives et les têtes rousses qui s'agitent à l'intérieur.

**F.


	61. Auror Blaise et Auror Dean

**Titre **:

**Personnages/Pairing**: Auror !Blaise et Auror!Dean

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi!

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**:

**Défi :** UA

Voir se plier en deux l'Auror Dawlish n'aurait pas dû être si drôle.

Non, vraiment. C'était certainement très peu professionnel de la part de Dean d'avoir envie d'ébouriffer les cheveux du gamin responsable.

Ceci dit, Dean se souvenait avoir eu sept ans et ce n'était pas un âge où il avait aimé être traité comme une quantité négligeable.

Pas sûr qu'il aurait expédié un coup de pied aussi bien placé à un adulte, ceci dit.

Pas sûr qu'il aurait expédié un coup de pied à un adulte tout court, d'ailleurs, mais Blaise Zabini avait toujours été un drôle de loustic, aucune raison que ça change parce qu'il venait de perdre 20 ans d'un coup par faute d'un mage noir.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son ex & futur collègue et fit bien attention de conserver le ton qu'il aurait pris face à un adulte : aucune envie de subir le même sort que Dawlish.

«Le bateau de ta mère a été joint. Apparemment, 48 heures d'enfance non prévue ne la paniquent pas plus que ça. Elle te fait dire de ne pas en profiter pour rater son mariage la semaine prochaine, vu que tu seras de nouveau adulte. Je vais t'appeler un ami par Cheminette. Tu préfères passer la soirée chez Nott, ou Malfoy ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

—Je suis pas un bébé, j'ai pas besoin d'être gardé !

—Pas tout seul, en cas d'effet secondaire a dit le Médicomage. Alors ? Nott ? Malfoy ? Un autre ? »

Une petite menotte se glissa dans la sienne, Blaise tourna vers lui deux grands yeux paniqués que la guerre n'avait pas encore rendu cyniques et Dean raya mentalement ses plans pour la soirée.

***Fin.


End file.
